


Little Death

by sarahstarkiller



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Steve Harrington's Scoops Ahoy Uniform, bad flirting at scoops ahoy, mr. harrington can choke, robin is a cockblock, season 3 doesn't exist and nothing hurts, too bad your son's getting dicked down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahstarkiller/pseuds/sarahstarkiller
Summary: And it’s all Billy’s fault, really, showing up at Scoops just to tease him, draw him in. Poke and prod at Steve’s weakness with a smirk on his stupid pretty face just to back away, just before Steve can make the very dumb decision to try to touch him. He always does it; stretches himself out just so, peacocking for Steve, and then turns the corner when Steve’s seconds from just letting go.





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> I see and respect canon for what it is, but this is fanon baby and I'm god around here, the rules are made by ME. and I say that "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" is a harringrove song can't change my mind bc I'm right. anyway, enjoy this (what I consider to be) ~soft~ porn.

They’ve been dancing around this thing between them for far too long; always tiptoeing past the obvious  _ something _ between them (Steve might even call it  _ electricity), _ cutting a joke off just before it becomes too serious, looking away before a glance could be called a stare. Too afraid to acknowledge what it is, maybe too afraid of rejection. At least, that’s what it is from Steve’s end. Been there, done that.

And it’s all Billy’s fault, really, showing up at Scoops just to tease him, draw him in. Poke and prod at Steve’s weakness with a smirk on his stupid pretty face just to back away, just before Steve can make the very dumb decision to try to touch him. He always does it; stretches himself out just so, peacocking for Steve, and then turns the corner when Steve’s seconds from just letting go.

And on this particular night, behind Scoops, just before closing in the summer twilight, Billy shows up all smiles and soft eyes. Steve leans back into the wall, tries to suppress the dopey grin that threatens to split his face in two when Billy saunters up to him and leans a shoulder against the wall. Totally in Steve’s space.

“How was work?” His voice is low and lazy, the tone that makes Steve’s skin sing.

Steve shrugs. “Same as always. Can’t wait to go home.”

Billy hums and nods, pulls a cigarette out of thin air and lights up. Takes a drag and offers it to Steve, who accepts. He only smokes when Billy’s offering his own cigarettes up, which he knows is a terrible habit, but the same could be said about talking to Billy at all.

The kids don’t know how close the two have become, though he’s certain Dustin is suspicious enough that he’s resorted to actually stalking Steve. And he’s good at it, too, because every glance over the shoulder has proved to be pointless. The kid is stealthy.

“Hawkins,” Billy starts and then takes a pull from his cigarette. Blows it through his nose and sucks his teeth, “It’s not so bad like this. Pretty, even.” He looks right at Steve, almost asking him a question.

Steve has an answer for him. “You think it’s pretty?”

“I do. And I have the pleasure of seeing it up close.”

He stands in front of Steve now, flicks the cigarette away in favor of putting his hand up against the wall, right by Steve’s shoulder. Other hand in his pocket, hip cocked.

“Lucky you.”

“Yeah. Lucky me.”

Steve doesn’t move, daring Billy to make that leap himself for once. He’s the one that’s always pushing and pushing at Steve; it’s only fair that he has to pull this time.

Billy smiles, that one that says he’s received the message, and reaches up to snatch Steve’s stupid sailor hat from his head. Musses his hair up and at first it’s playful, messing it up beyond what his hat has already done to it for the pure joy of getting under Steve’s skin. But then Billy’s face goes all soft and he’s pushing Steve’s hair out of his face, tucking in the bits on the sides behind his ears. Keeps his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. He shoves Steve’s hat into his back pocket and takes him by the hip, all careful and sweet. Steve’s not breathing anymore, too caught up in Billy and the way he smells, his pretty curls, the way his fingers burn the skin between his shirt and shorts.

Billy’s hand slides from Steve’s hair across his jaw, featherlight. Takes him by the chin and asks, quiet as the night, “You ever kiss a guy before?”

Steve’s heart is trying to break free from his chest when he fists his hands in Billy’s soft blue shirt. “No.” His voice shakes, shakes because Billy’s looking at him like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

Billy licks his lips, smiles. “Oh, baby boy,” his words rumble in Steve’s chest, make his knees go weak. “I’m gonna change that.”

And then he keeps his word. Billy dips his head in close, darts his tongue out to taste Steve’s lips and grins at the way Steve giggles, chasing his mouth. Then he takes Steve’s neck and presses his lips to Steve’s, gentle and thorough, knowing exactly what he wants. Steve’s hands stop shaking where they’re gripping at Billy’s shirt, sliding up to feel at his chest, the swell of it and the beat of his heart. Billy hums softly at that, making Steve’s mouth open up like it was enchanted and he’s just said the magic fucking word. Billy slips his tongue in experimentally at first, and then with clear and hungry purpose when Steve eagerly accepts his advances. Lets Billy lick into his mouth, slowly, making Steve dizzy with desire. His legs nearly give out underneath him, but Billy’s got a firm grip on his thigh, keeps him upright and presses his hips into Steve’s. And Steve lets himself be held against the wall, lets Billy nibble at his bottom lip and slide his hand farther up the back of his thigh, until his fingertips are just ghosting over the swell of his ass. He greedily accepts it all, sighs into Billy’s warm mouth.

And Billy feels like summer to Steve; fireworks go off in his gut when Billy’s hand snakes up the back of his shirt. His hand is warm and calloused, sunlight on his freezing skin, and Steve sees stars in his blue eyes when he pulls away for a breath, staring at Steve. Steve pants and his hips twitch up involuntarily. He’s getting hard and Billy only helps to speed that process up when he runs his tongue along his teeth before running his lips over Steve’s Adam’s apple, teeth grazing the skin there like a dare. Shivering, Steve gasps quietly and is helpless when Billy takes him by the chin, turns his head up and kisses his neck. Soft, burning lips against Steve’s pulse that turn into gentle nips before Billy sucks a faint mark into his skin. Nothing that will last, but it’s got Steve shaking and breathing, “Please.”

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

The pet name alone is almost enough to get Steve sighing and rutting up into Billy’s hips. “I—“ Steve doesn’t actually know what he wants, not really. All he knows with absolute certainty is that he wants  _ Billy.  _ “You. Want you.”

“You’ve got me,” Billy murmurs and ducks back in, kisses him all nice and gentle before nuzzling back into his neck, making Steve’s world spin.

Just as Billy is whispering dirty things in his ear, pulling sounds from Steve he never knew he was capable of making, the back door busts open. Steve jumps and Billy takes a step back from him.

“Where did you leave the key, you  _ dingus?!” _ Robin’s eyes go wide as soon as she sees the two of them, standing suspiciously close. Trying to breathe normally.

“Oh my God,” she mumbles. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” She takes a step back, mortified. “I’ll—I’ll leave now. I’m leaving now. I wasn’t even here.”

Steve is not so much embarrassed about Robin finding him with a guy as he is about Robin finding him with a guy who’s got his hand up his shorts.

“See ya, Robin,” he tries to sound authoritative but he slurs his words and then blinks in shock. Shit, Billy really kissed him till he was stupid.

Robin nods, and then doesn’t stop nodding. She suddenly walks up to Billy and offers her hand to him. “I’m Robin. I work with your—“ she glances at Steve who shoots daggers with his eyes, “—Steve. Your Steve.”

Steve wishes he was invisible.

Billy takes her hand and shakes slowly. He even smiles at her. “Billy. It’s a pleasure.”

Steve is about to tell Robin goodbye again when she asks Billy, “So, how do you know your Steve?”

Steve has never longed to have Eleven’s powers as much as he does right now. Wishes he could just gently throw Robin across Hawkins. The way he glares at her is meant to convey that desire.

“My Steve?” Billy chuckles, looks at the pavement for a second. Shifts his weight. “We’re pretty well acquainted.”

Robin snorts. “Yeah, I can see how  _ acquainted _ you two are.”

_ “Okay!” _ Steve interjects because another second of this and he’s gonna scream. “Weren’t you just leaving, Robin? My good old, dear friend Robin?” He begs her with his eyes.

Robin, the shithead, smirks. “Actually, I was just looking for the key. Mind helping me find it, Steven?”

“Jesus Christ  _ fine,” _ Steve assents. “Just  _ go _ already, shit…”

“Okay, alright, I’m going,” Robin backs up into the door, steps inside. “Just don’t get too distracted out here.”

Steve rolls his eyes so far back in his head that he sees pure black. When he dares to look at Billy again, he’s grinning. Like he’s thought of the perfect joke.

“Sorry about her, she can be, uh,” Steve looks for the right word. “Um. She can be an ass.”

Billy chuckles and moves in close again. “You really shouldn’t keep her waiting, Steven.” His voice is low against Steve’s throat, rumbling through his body. Makes his dick throb in his stupid shorts.

“She’ll live.” Steve’s in awe of his own wrecked voice and how it shakes.

“Mm,” Billy picks his head up and looks Steve in the eye. “But I might not. ‘Cause the sooner you leave, the sooner you get home. And when you do that, I can get my hands on you.  _ Really _ on you.” His hand leaves a trail of fire on Steve’s skin as he drags it up his thigh. He rests it on his hip a minute, and then spreads his fingers across Steve’s stomach. Steve’s all but breathless when Billy dips his hand below the waistband of his shorts, slides until he takes Steve’s dick in his hand. “Would you like that?”

Steve can only whimper and resist the urge to thrust up into Billy’s gentle grip. “Yes, Jesus Christ  _ yes.” _

Billy hums and presses one last kiss to Steve’s lips. “Then get in there, sailor.”

-

When Steve gets home, Billy is waiting for him on the stoop, smoking a cigarette and saying, “I know where the spare key is hidden. I just didn’t wanna barge in.”

“Liar,” Steve teases and walks by Billy without a glance. Just to rile him up by pretending he’s not eager, not  _ nervous. _ “Since when do you have manners?”

“Yeah, actually.” Steve hears Billy suck his teeth as he unlocks the door. “I… left it at home.”

“You  _ took _ the spare?” Steve tries to sound annoyed when, really, he’s delighted considering what  _ that _ could mean. Means that Billy wants to show up whenever he wants, bother Steve whenever he can. Steve doesn’t mind that idea.

Billy hums, still clearly disappointed with Steve’s perceived disinterest.

Steve lets them inside, doesn’t even turn to make sure Billy follows. And it works, ignoring him. Because as soon as they’re inside, Billy’s rushing up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steve and kissing his neck all lazy and eager at the same time.

Steve lets him have his fun for a moment, focuses on keeping his legs steady when he whispers, “Did you choose to ignore my dad’s car in the driveway, or are you so eager to get your hands on me that it made you blind?”

Billy stops and lets his arms slide from Steve. “You’re fucking with me.”

Steve turns around and wants to laugh at Billy’s face, all disappointed like his whole day was just ruined. But he doesn’t laugh at him, just shakes his head and glances over his shoulder before pushing him up against the wall next to the stairs. “Nope.” Steve’s mouth moves to Billy’s jaw, pressing gentle kisses there. “What’s the matter, Hargrove? That gonna stop you?”

Billy’s hands find Steve’s hips before he smiles at him, his eyes all lazy, and then he’s sweeping Steve right off his feet. Throws him over his shoulder like a fireman and lets Steve hang upside down.

“Jesus!” Steve exclaims in horror, clutching to Billy’s leg and then giggles like a maniac when he realizes Billy’s not gonna drop him. “Jesus, you’re crazy!”

“So I’ve been told.” Billy makes to carry him up the stairs. Most definitely has a hand on his ass. Steve splits his attention between that and the fact that his face is inches from the stairs as Billy ascends them. “I live to corrupt you, Harrington. Which is why I’m gonna carry you to your bedroom, undress you, and fuck—“

“Steven?”

The voice stops Billy dead in his tracks. Steve feels him tense up.

At the top of the stairs, Mr. Harrington stands at the other end of the hallway, all dressed up as he ties his tie and eyes Billy. His face, which Steve can hardly see, is weary, probably drawing wild conclusions about why this stranger is in his house and manhandling his son.

“Shit,” Steve mutters, feeling lightheaded. Billy’s presumably too caught off guard to think to put him down. “Uh, hi, Dad!”

“Hello,” he draws the word out like he does whenever Steve’s in trouble. “May I ask who your friend is?”

“Billy,” Billy quickly offers, walks right up to Steve’s dad and shakes his hand. “Billy Hargrove. I went to school with Steve.”

From his position, Steve can’t see his dad’s face now that Billy’s standing closer to him. Only the toes of his shoes and the tip of his chin. He’s sorta glad.

“Steven, do you mind getting your ass out of my face?” It should sound funny but Mr. Harrington’s voice is threaded with exasperation, and Steve knows he’s in no mood to be bombarded with his disappointment of a son’s antics.

“Oh—“ Billy mutters and finally sets Steve on his feet again.

Steve sways where he stands, blinks hard. Stands in an awkward position to hide the bulge in his Scoops shorts. His dad doesn’t look  _ mad, _ exactly. Pretty normal, actually. Like the normal dickface he is and Steve doesn’t like the way he’s looking at Billy. Like he thinks, or rather  _ knows _ he’s better than Billy. Like Billy is the scum of the earth.

Steve is not a religious person, but he’s praying to whatever otherworldly force might exist that his father did  _ not _ hear his and Billy’s conversation.

“Where—where’re you going? Where’s Mom?”

Mr. Harrington makes his way to the stairs, passes Billy with a lingering look. “Your mother is enjoying a night out with her friends, and I am meeting colleagues for a drink.”

Steve is just about to say, “Sounds fun, have a great time!” when his father continues with, “Perhaps you’d know what that’s like, you know, if you could understand the way the world works.”

Steve’s smile, although it was fake to begin with, slides right from his face. “Yeah. If only.”

Mr. Harrington hums and takes a step down the stairs. “Which reminds me, how was scooping ice cream today?”

Next to him, Billy leans onto the railing and says in that dark, menacing voice of his, the one he hides so well with a smile, “ _ Mr.  _ Harrington, isn’t it getting a little late?” Steve’s eyes go wide as he looks at Billy, who seems to be about ready to end his father’s life, probably. “I would hate to keep your  _ colleagues _ waiting.”

The venom that drips from every word both excites and terrifies Steve. He looks at his father, who’s speechless for a moment. Examining Billy. Considering his next words.

“Well,” Mr. Harrington grins at Billy, and then at Steve. He’s afraid of what that look really means. “I suppose you’re right, Mr. Hargrove. A pleasure meeting you.” He nods at Billy and makes his descent, leaves without another glance in Steve’s direction. The front door slams shut.

“The pleasure was all mine, asshole!” Billy yells the last word and it echoes through the empty house, laughs like a moron and looks at Steve, expecting him to have the same reaction.

But Steve’s looking at Billy with his brows pulled together, almost frowning.

“What’s the matter?” Billy tilts his head. “Don’t tell me you’re upset because I pissed your dad off…”

“No, it’s not, it’s not that.”

“The guy’s a douchebag, Steve, did you hear what he said? What was I suppose— _ oh,” _ Billy’s bitching is cut off by Steve’s hands in his belt loops, pulling his hips into Steve’s own.

“What were you saying earlier? Before that asshole interrupted you?” With his heart pounding, Steve slips a hand onto the bulge in Billy’s jeans, squeezes him there softly. Billy’s lips part, probably the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen, so he does it again. Listens to Billy sigh. “Something about—"

_ “Fuck,”  _ Billy breathes when Steve slips his other hand into his back pocket, presses his fingers into his ass.

“Yeah,” he chuckles against Billy’s mouth. “That.”

Billy breathes a laugh before Steve kisses him, presses him into the railing. Billy’s places his hands on Steve’s hips and then he’s pulling them into his own, rutting his groin into Steve’s, not nearly enough but still  _ so good. _ And then Billy’s hands are slipping lower, he’s crouching a bit to take Steve by the backs of his knees.

Steve’s never been on the other end of this, but he immediately understands what Billy wants and wants it, too. Lets Billy pick him up and wraps his legs around his hips, slips his tongue into Billy’s mouth just to hear him sigh. Steve pulls away and bites at his own lip to keep from making a sound when Billy grips his ass and walks them into Steve’s darkened room.

Billy closes the door with an arm still secured around Steve before moving to the bed. He crawls onto it with Steve still clinging to him, lets him down nice and easy before kissing his cheek, moving to his ear to say, “This has gotta come off.” He takes the hem of Steve’s shirt and slides it up, slowly revealing more and more of Steve’s skin to him. He rolls his hips into Steve’s ass, just so he can feel how he’s filled out in his jeans, and Steve makes a noise of surprise and delight. Arches his back just a bit, enough to make the slide of his shirt that much easier.

Steve links his ankles behind Billy’s back and toes his sneakers off. They fall onto Billy before rolling to the floor and he stops kissing Steve to give him a look just before attacking his neck, biting him there. Snuffling like some animal. Steve giggles, feels high, and drunk, and happy.

“That tickles,” he gasps through his laughter, tries to move away from Billy’s mouth but he’s being pressed into the bed. Can’t move. Doesn’t even really want to.

Billy makes a stupid face at Steve, finally easing up on the torture. “God, you’re gorgeous, Harrington.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you blushing?” Billy pulls his own boots off, uses Steve’s knee to steady himself. “That’s real cute, Steve. All pink for me…”

He undoes the buttons of his shirt (all two of them) and slips it off, and Steve realizes with a spark that ignites his whole body,  _ this is happening. _ He’s really about to have sex with Billy Hargrove. He’s already kissed — no,  _ made out  _ with Billy. He touched Billy’s  _ dick. _

“You okay, baby?” Billy’s thumbs are rubbing circles into the fleshy part of his hips and his body hums.

“Yeah, I just…” Steve bites his tongue. Feels like maybe he’ll sound stupid. “Just wanna see you, that’s all.”

Billy is quiet for a second, still rubbing his hips. “You want the light on?” When Steve doesn’t respond, Billy leans back down to press their bodies together. He nudges Steve’s nose with his own.  _ “Ste-e-eve,” _ he singsongs. “You want the light on or what?”

Steve nods and Billy grins down at him, nods along like a bobblehead. He kisses Steve once and gets up to flick on the lamp on his bedside table. Not totally illuminating the room, just enough that they don’t have to strain to see each other.

Billy crawls back to where he was, situated all snug against Steve’s ass and then it’s all suddenly  _ very _ real. Steve feels like a virgin again, only the blue-eyed, curly-haired blond isn’t a girl, he’s Billy. And he’s got these muscles that Steve wants to feel under his fingertips, he’s got this ugly mustache that Steve loves and loves even more to feel scratching just under his jaw. He’s got these calloused and warm hands with cold rings around his fingers and Steve has been having dreams about him, about what he could do and have done to him. He’s got this  _ cock— _

“Better?” Billy asks him, pulls his own socks off.

Steve nods because he doesn’t exactly trust his voice.

“Where’s that voice of yours?” Billy teases, smiles all big and warm when Steve scoffs. “Where did he go? I like him.”

“You’re an idiot, Billy Hargrove,” Steve sighs, doesn’t have time to be embarrassed about how dreamy he sounds. He touches his hands to Billy’s chest, feels the swell of his pecs and the way his blood rushes to his dick. “You’re lucky I’m stupid, too.”

“That’s why I like you,” Billy argues, laying himself out on top of Steve.

Steve likes the weight of Billy’s body pressing down on him, keeping him there. He flicks Billy’s nipple, “You’re supposed to disagree!”

“Oh, my bad.” He doesn’t sound apologetic at all. “You’re a genius, Stevie. Smartest guy I know.”

“Alright, I asked you to disagree, not  _ lie.” _

They both laugh for a moment, trying to wheeze out more jokes about how dumb they both are. When they calm, Billy looks down at Steve, right into his eyes with the most sincere look Steve’s ever seen on someone. In the yellow glow of the lamplight, his blue eyes look electric. Steve shivers and then Billy’s kissing him, reaching down to undo his belt. Steve stops him.

“Let me,” he gasps, out of breath from the way Billy was licking into his mouth. “Let me do it.”

Billy hesitates a second but then leans up onto his haunches, Steve’s legs hooked over his thighs. Steve’s hands shake a little as he works on the buckle of Billy’s black belt, eyeing the bulge in his blue jeans. His heart skips a beat as he slides the belt out of its loops and tosses it to the ground. He glances at Billy, who’s simply watching him, and reaches to pop the button of his jeans. Unzips the zipper and then Billy takes his wrist, stopping him.

“Harrington,” he starts. “Look at me.” Steve does as he’s asked, even though his heart is pounding in his ears and his feet are, like, numb and he’s pretty sure his dick is fucking  _ leaking. _ Billy blinks at him, all slow and pretty, and takes Steve’s thighs in his hands. They look so big, like they could wrap around Steve’s legs, no problem. “I wanna fuck you,” Billy announces, no preamble. Steve shivers, feels his dick pulse in his shorts. “Is that okay? Will you let me do that?”

“Yes,” Steve is saying before he can even process Billy’s words because he suddenly has this overwhelming desire to keep Billy and his warmth close, to keep him on top of him.  _ “God, _ yes, please.”

“Such nice manners,” Billy teases before pressing a hand to Steve’s chest and pushing him back to lie down. “So,” he says, voice all rough and deep as he stands, pulls his jeans off and palms himself through his underwear. “You want me to fuck you?” Steve’s eyes are glued to Billy’s hand, touching himself. He nods. “Whatever you want, baby boy.”

And then he’s crawling back on top of Steve, and the removal of one layer of clothing does  _ wonders _ for the friction against his dick. Kissing Steve with no remorse, Billy rolls his hips down into Steve’s, lets him mewl into his mouth.

“‘M gonna get you all nice and open for me, baby,” Billy whispers into his ear, sounds as desperate as Steve feels. He rolls his hips  _ just right _ and whines into Steve’s ear, covers his skin in goosebumps. “You’re gonna take my fingers so well, I know you are,” Billy kisses his chin, his neck and chest, down to his navel. He stops at the trail of hair leading into Steve’s shorts. Noses at it to watch Steve squirm. “And then you’re gonna take my cock, aren’t you?”

He doesn’t sound like he’s actually looking for an answer, but Steve gasps out, “Fuck,  _ yes.” _

Billy chuckles and nips at the skin of his belly, soothes it with his tongue. Steve is already shaking when Billy hooks his fingers into his shorts  _ and _ underwear and pulls, agonizingly slow. Steve looks at Billy’s face, how he seems to relish the way Steve’s hard cock springs up from his shorts and rests on his stomach. He smiles a little, licks his teeth. Steve’s thighs tremble.

“My God, Steve,” Billy sounds truly breathless for once. “You’re perfect. Not a flaw in sight. And look at these  _ moles…” _ To prove his point, Billy shimmies down, down Steve’s body to press his lips to every freckle and mole, from the tops of his feet to his cheek. And then he does it again, only this time he drags his mouth across his skin and touches his tongue to every mark.

Steve is shaking by the time he’s through, feels like he’s on fire. He tries to breathe evenly through his nose, but gasps when Billy laves his tongue over his right nipple, then his left.

He moans brokenly and wonders if he’ll survive long enough to get Billy inside him.

“Off,” Steve whispers and feels his room spin, reaching to touch the waistband of Billy’s underwear. “Get these off.”

Billy smiles at him and Steve gulps, thinks about where he wants those sharp teeth to sink into him. He watches Billy stand a moment, shimmy out of his underwear. He tries not to gape at the sight of his cock, but it’s tough, considering how all the blood in his body rushes southward. Steve feels his face flush as he wonders how  _ that _ is gonna fit in  _ him. _

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Billy assures him like he knows exactly what Steve’s worrying about. He crawls back on top of Steve, slowly presses his erection into Steve’s and they both groan. “Said I’m gonna open you up,” Billy’s words are spoken into Steve’s mouth, his voice rumbling in Steve’s chest. “But first I gotta get my mouth on you.”

Steve presses his mouth to Billy’s, sneaks his tongue in to taste him. Billy moans and makes Steve’s body thrum, feels a heat deep in his gut.

Billy pulls away slowly, tugging on Steve’s lip with his teeth. “As much as I like kissing you, Stevie, I was talking about something else.”

Steve looks at him for a second before it clicks. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Billy echoes and crawls down his body. He positions his face right above Steve’s groin, his breath ghosting over his cock and making it throb. He shoots Steve a cautious look. “This okay?”

Steve sucks his lip into his mouth to chew on it and nods. Feels like he could cry from how good Billy’s riling him up.

Billy takes Steve’s cock in his hand, gives him an experimental tug and watches Steve screw his face up, holding in all the noises he wants to make. He then leans in, kisses his shaft and his tip all sweet and gentle. He mouths at the head of Steve’s cock until he’s satisfied with the string of precome that connects Steve’s leaking slit and his lips. Billy sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, one hand around Steve’s dick and the other gripping Steve’s thigh.

“Fuck!” Steve mewls, sees the way precome dribbles out over Billy’s lower lip. Steve leans up on his elbows to watch Billy’s red lips stretch out over his dick until he sinks lower, takes more of Steve into his mouth. Steve moans unabashedly now, his hand flying to take Billy by the hair.

The only thing as mesmerizing as the feeling of Billy’s mouth on him is the way Billy  _ does _ it, like he loves it. He takes as much as he can into his mouth; Steve’s pretty sure he feels Billy’s throat ease up around the head of his dick. His eyes are closed, lashes fluttering every time Steve squirms, accidentally jerks his hips. Billy slides his mouth up the length of Steve, until he can swirl his tongue around, taste Steve’s leaking slit. Steve shudders and babbles some curses when Billy swallows him down again and starts bobbing his head.

Steve gasps and tugs at Billy’s hair, only that makes Billy moan around his cock. Steve’s whole body flushes, feels his orgasm nearing already when Billy sucks his dick in earnest.

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…” Steve whispers and tries to keep his hips glued to the bed, though it’s incredibly difficult, what with the wet heat of Billy’s mouth, the same one that kisses him and tells him stupid jokes and takes drags off the same cigarettes as Steve. “Billy…”

Billy lets Steve pop out of his mouth, lips glistening and red in the low lamplight. He smirks at Steve and sneaks back up to kiss him, hard and deep, feeding him his own taste with his tongue.

“Steve,” he echoes Steve’s tone, licks into his mouth until he forgets which way is up.

Steve pulls away for air. “Asshole.”

“Speaking of,” Billy raises a brow and then brings one hand up to show Steve. Drags his knuckles across Steve’s lip. “Open up.”

Steve has a split second of defiance, thinking about just disobeying. Shivers at the thought of what Billy would do. But he opens his mouth almost immediately, lets Billy slip his pointer finger onto his tongue. Steve grabs hold of his wrist, not to push him away, rather to keep him there. Catches Billy’s drift, starts suckling on it like he would a popsicle, or a lollipop, or a… something else.

Steve does all the work while Billy just watches him, awestruck as he covers Billy’s finger in his spit. Steve likes it, more than he thought he would. Billy’s fingers are thick and warm, he sighs happily when Billy slips his middle finger in as well, stretching his lips. Steve runs his tongue along the ring wrapped around his finger.

Billy stretches, nosing at the hair around Steve’s ear to say, “You’re doing such a good job, getting my fingers all nice and wet.” Steve doesn’t mean to, but he moans quietly at the praise, his dick aching to be touched again. “Can you take a third?” Steve hums in approval, letting Billy slide three thick fingers across his tongue. Watching Steve with his mouth hanging open. “God, I can’t wait to open you up on my fingers. Will you like that? Me fucking you open with your own spit?”

Steve keens at the words whispered into his ear, ruts up into Billy’s cock and makes them both groan.

“I’ll take that as a  _ yes,” _ Billy chuckles and slips his fingers from Steve’s mouth, admiring the string of saliva that comes with them. He presses a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Are you ready, baby?”

Steve feels like he needs Billy’s fingers inside him to  _ breathe, _ some carnal desire that’s suddenly awake in him.

“Yes, God yes,” Steve whines, doesn’t even care too much about how needy he sounds. “Please.”

So Billy sits back, Steve’s thighs spread open for him, and groans at whatever he sees.

“What’s the matter?” Steve asks, worried something is terribly wrong, or that Billy’s having a change of heart. His stomach sinks at the idea.

“Nothin’” Billy mutters and grins at Steve. “You’re just perfect.”

“Oh,” Steve breathes and then laughs, feeling giddy and excited. His face flushes for the fortieth time tonight.

And then Billy carefully presses a finger to Steve’s hole and all the air in Steve’s lungs rushes out of him at once.

“It’s gonna be a little uncomfortable at first, sweetheart, but I promise I’m gonna make it so good for you. Okay?”

At this point, Steve would let Billy do whatever he pleases. Do whatever he wants to him, he’s at his mercy entirely. So he nods, tries to relax and ease his breathing.

Billy starts to ease his finger into Steve, being as gentle as possible, watching him for any signs of discomfort. And it does feel strange at first, when Billy’s finger is pressed up against his walls. But not bad, especially not when Billy’s in his ear and whispering the sweetest things to him.

“You’re doing so good, baby. You look so pretty like this.” Steve sighs at his words, one hand finding Billy’s to hold. He watches Billy blanch for a second, and then his face goes all soft and red. He slides his finger almost all the way out of Steve before pressing it back in, making Steve’s face twist up. “Shh, Stevie. Just hold on a second.”

So Steve does, he lets Billy thrust his finger into him some more, pressing ever so tenderly against him. He gets used to the stretch and wonders if it’ll feel better with more fingers, just as Billy twists his finger and hits  _ something _ inside of him that has him gasping, sparks of pleasure igniting in him. He squeezes Billy’s hand and almost laughs from how good it feels as Billy thrusts his finger deep and kisses Steve.

“How was that?” Billy lets Steve chase his lips.

“Again, please.”

Billy chuckles and slides his finger from Steve’s ass, makes him whine at the loss of pressure inside him. But then he brings his three fingers to his own mouth, the fingers Steve had sucked on, the one that had just been inside him and he licks at them, covering them in his own spit. Steve moans at the sight, almost feels like he’s split open with the way Billy must taste him.

Billy pops his fingers out of his mouth. “More?”

“More,” Steve nods, feeling like he might cry if Billy doesn’t give them to him.

Billy brings Steve’s hand to his lips, kisses his knuckles before letting go and settling back to watch his work as he presses two warm fingers to Steve, circles his hole all teasing and enraptured at the same time. Steve uses his position to try and drag Billy closer, maybe push his fingers in by hooking his ankles together behind him and pulling.

Billy grins at him but cuts him a break by pressing his fingers inside slowly, caught up in the sight of them being swallowed by Steve’s body. And Steve is almost seeing stars, it almost feels  _ too _ good to have Billy’s fingers scissoring him open. He lets out all kinds of sounds, no longer trying to bite his tongue because the noises he’s making seem to entice Billy, his jaw slackens in wonder.

Taking his sweet goddamn time, Billy fingers Steve until he’s writhing on his bed and panting brokenly, like he’s on the verge of tears. Although his arms feel like jelly, Steve gets himself up on his elbows to watch Billy and feels a jolt of pleasure strike through his body at the way Billy’s eyes are eating Steve up like he’s starving for him. And then Billy slides his fingers almost totally out of Steve before thrusting them back in, twisting his fingers in such a way that Steve’s head falls back and he makes a noise he’s pretty sure he’s heard in pornos.

“Fucking hell…” Billy groans and lets go of Steve’s thigh for a moment. Picking his head back up, Steve sees Billy touch himself, gnawing at his lip as he jerks himself off. “Dammit, Harrington…”

Steve responds by clenching around Billy’s fingers and smiling like a fool at how good it feels. “Your cock is gonna feel so good, Jesus Christ.”

For someone who’s usually so quick to mouth off, Billy is speechless as he stares at Steve, mouth hanging open and eyes all heavy with desire. He then gives himself a final squeeze before pulling Steve closer and spreading his thighs just a little more, until his ass is angled upward and Steve feels  _ shy _ all of a sudden. There’s no hiding from Billy now, not with the way he’s watching his fingers sink into Steve, unfolding him until he’s pretty certain he’s about to cry tears of pleasure.

And then Billy, knowing precisely what he’s doing to Steve, looks him in the eye as he tips his hips upward and spits a long trail of saliva onto Steve’s hole before easing a third finger in.

Steve’s breath catches when Billy smirks at him, fingering him slowly, and he lets his arms collapse underneath him. He throws an arm over his burning face and wills himself not to sob. His cock aches and leaks against his stomach but he dares not touch it.

Billy hits that spot inside him again and he keens, unable to keep quiet when he’s being opened up, his body begging for rapture.

“Billy,  _ Billy,” _ he whispers, eyes stinging. “Billy…”

Billy groans and squeezes Steve’s thigh, keeping him on the edge of  _ too much _ and  _ not enough. _

“I’m right here, baby,” he assures him, his fingers fucking Steve at an excrutiatingly slow pace. “Just tell me what you want. Talk to me.”

Steve can hardly form a coherent thought but he tries to speak, after he whimpers and twists at how good Billy’s fingers fuck him. “I— _ fuck,” _ his hips lift off of Billy’s thighs, forcing his fingers deeper. “God, you’re so good.”

Billy grips his thigh and forces his hips back down into his lap before sliding his fingers completely out of Steve, making him whimper at the loss. He rubs at Steve’s hole with his fingertips and Steve thinks about how  _ wet _ he is, his and Billy’s spit helping to spread him open. His chest heaves and he sobs out, “Just fuck me already, holy  _ shit.” _

Billy has the audacity to chuckle, though it’s strained as he’s just as eager for it as Steve. “Alright, alright,” he mumbles and removes his hand, the other one rubbing up and down Steve’s hip. “Gotta let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”

Steve rises to his elbows again and nods solemnly. He sees the flush of Billy’s face, however, and smiles because it’s  _ finally  _ happening tonight and he feels warm, dizzy with crazed affection for the boy who’s currently nuzzling at his dick, which should be ridiculous but Billy has this way of making mundane or even gross things endearing. Or maybe Steve’s just gross, too. Either way, he’s happy about it.

Leaning back, Billy takes his cock in hand and again uses his spit as lube, dribbling a long string of saliva onto his own dick, giving himself a few generous tugs to slick himself up. It’s erotic, the sight of it makes Steve shudder. His hole clenches around nothing in anticipation.

He feels Billy line his dick up against him, the blunt tip of it and his heart pounds painfully in his chest, working himself up again. Luckily, Billy is right there, folding himself over Steve so that they’re chest to chest and the pendant of his necklace is ice against his burning skin. Then Billy, eyes locked with Steve’s, starts pressing himself inside of Steve, carefully, inch by inch.

Screwing his face up because the stretch is just a bit too much for him, Steve whispers a hoarse, “Stop, stop.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath while Billy stays still. “Just hold on a second.”

He feels Billy’s fingers trailing up his arm until his hand finds Steve’s shaking one and he slips his digits between Steve’s own. Squeezing his hand and easing his nerves.

Steve opens his eyes to smile up at Billy but then he’s being kissed and his eyes are rolling back into his head because Billy’s tongue is in his mouth and  _ God, _ he can kiss.

Steve moans into Billy’s mouth and wiggles his hips, gasps at how he nudges his cock deeper. With Billy’s mouth distracting him and his calloused palm against his own, Steve adjusts to the stretch, wraps his legs around Billy and uses his socked feet to tap his heels against his back, urging him for more.

Boy, does Billy give him more. He easily slides the rest of the way in, until his hips are right against Steve’s ass and it’s riding the line of  _ too much _ but Steve groans into Billy’s mouth because it’s good, so good.

“Okay?” Billy asks gently, and when he looks at him, Steve can see how obviously affected Billy is. Jaw slack, a hard line between his brows made in an effort to keep still, to keep Steve full.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes and any lingering anxiety he had in his gut fizzles out, heat pooling low in his belly.  _ “Really _ okay,” he chuckles and gets distracted for a moment in the blue of Billy’s eyes.

Billy laughs, too, and touches Steve’s face with the hand not holding Steve’s. He nudges Steve’s nose with his own and kisses him thoroughly, then pulls out of him slow and steady before thrusting back in just as tenderly. And Steve sees stars, feeling pleasure shoot through him, all the way to his fucking fingertips. A little mewl escapes him and then he’s letting go of Billy’s hand to reach up and hold his face, feels Billy’s hand slide from his cheek to his hip.

He starts to fuck Steve, slowly, taking his sweet time to pull cries of pleasure out of him. And while Steve holds Billy’s face in his hands, he has no choice but to look into his eyes while his cock presses into him just right. He has no choice but to confront how  _ intimate _ it is; no music playing, the lamp revealing themselves to each other, keeping eye contact. Slow and deep and so right.

Billy moans when Steve clenches around him, his body trying to draw him in deeper. “Baby boy,” he whispers and then thrusts, hard, and grunts softly. “You’re so good. So good.”

Steve’s toes curl at the praise and at the way Billy’s cock hits a spot in him that makes his dick throb, his thighs shake. He gives Billy eyes, asks for a kiss with a look and receives one, too. When they pull away, Steve slides his arms around Billy’s neck and then he’s utterly useless, his neck being covered in wet kisses and light nips as he’s fucked with abandon.

Nothing has ever made Steve feel like this before; his body vibrates with delight, all the way from his toes to his cock and ass to his goddamn  _ chest _ . And Billy’s muttering things like, “You’re so good to me,” in his ear, all low and rough like it’s their secret. Billy’s undoing Steve completely, no secrets left between them, how could he possibly keep anything from him now? Not with the way he squeals with joy, back arching off the bed, pressing his dripping cock to Billy’s warm stomach.

Chest heaving, getting close, he sees Billy’s face above him. Panting and ruddy and astonished. And then he runs his pink tongue across his sharp teeth and smirks. “I wonder what your daddy would say if he knew what we were doin’...”

Steve makes a strangled noise.

Billy tilts his head and Steve uses his legs to try and drag his dick deeper into him,  _ God _ he’s almost there. “In fact, I wonder what anyone in this town would say.”

He doesn’t say it in that same crude tone he used before. He sounds genuine. Like it’s something he might actually think about.

“I don’t care,” Steve pants out and whimpers at a particularly sharp thrust. “I hope they smell you on me. I don’t give a shit.”

Snickering, Billy kisses Steve’s jaw so kindly that Steve feels his eyes prick with tears, on the verge of crying for something he’s never had before. “Yeah? You’d let me have you like that?”

He looks Billy right in the eye and nods, his heart hammering with more than just physical exertion now. With the pain of wanting something so bad it almost splits him in two.

Luckily, Billy’s right there to hold him together. He’s smiling at Steve and it’s honestly so ridiculous how he can do that. How he’s screwing Steve so well, and yet he looks so pure, so generous with his affection. And then his smile fades a little, hips still thrusting, and he asks in the most unguarded way, “You wanna be my boyfriend, Harrington?”

Steve answers him by kissing him until his jaw aches, on the precipice of his orgasm.

“Only if you’ll be mine, too.”

Billy snorts a laugh and then grunts when he buries himself inside of Steve, making the heat pool low in Steve’s gut, muscles tightening.

“Please come for me,” Billy mutters into his mouth and that’s all it takes. The dam breaks and Steve moans until his throat is raw, coming all over himself and Billy, clenching around Billy’s cock as he’s pulled into his chest. Billy holds him tight while he finishes, vision whitening as his body sings, feeling like a flame.

He watches, overjoyed, as Billy fucks into him desperately, dick softening and ass a little tender but fuck him if it’s not sexy. Steve kisses at Billy’s neck and whispers praise for his cock and what it’s done to him and at last, he’s coming with a whine. Filling Steve up and he  _ definitely _ wasn’t prepared for that.

And all it makes him wanna do is kiss Billy again and again, until he’s pulling out and flopping on top of him.

“God,” Steve rasps out once both of them have stopped panting. “I started today having never kissed a boy. Just look at me now.”

Billy chuckles, shaking on top of Steve. “You have a whole boyfriend now,” he slurs into his ear. “How do you feel?”

“Physically, or just about my boyfriend?”

“Both.”

“Real good,” he grins, still swimming through euphoria. “Your come leaking out of my ass is kind of new, but,” he shrugs. “I could get used to it.”

Billy giggles and kisses his cheek.

They’re silent for a long time. Steve presses his lips to Billy’s forehead just before slipping into a deep sleep, feeling sated and happy with his boyfriend snoring on top of him.

Early in the morning, as the sun is beginning to rise and fill Steve’s room with pale light, he’s babbling and delirious when Billy crawls off of him.

He peeks his eyes open to watch Billy hop into his jeans and slip his shirt back on, sitting on the edge of the bed while he pulls his boots on.

“D’you really have to go?”

Billy gives him a sad sort of smile and then scoots over next to him. He places his hand on the bed beside Steve, looming over him. “I wish I didn’t have to, baby.”

He still looks pretty, even this early in the morning. It’s not fair.

Steve pouts and Billy kisses him until he’s grinning again, nudges his nose against Steve’s. And Steve keeps his eyes closed while Billy pulls away and stands to leave; he doesn’t want to watch him go.

“Call me.”

“Oh, you better be  _ glued _ to your phone, Harrington.”

The door shuts and Steve smiles lazily before exhaustion pulls him back under.

Hours later, when Steve wakes up for the day, he leans up to switch his bedside lamp off and he spots something on his nightstand.

Billy’s ring, glinting in the sunlight. Steve’s chest swells with some unnameable, sweet thing, something he hasn’t felt in forever, it seems. He picks the ring up and twists it in his fingers, familiarizing himself with its grooves until he has to get out of bed and shower.

And Billy  _ does _ call him. He calls him on the phone, he calls him “baby” and “pretty boy” and he calls him “mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> the question is, who hcs the softer Billy - myself or Dacre?


End file.
